


may we talk as friends?

by niteschach



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, In Trousers References, Light Angst, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Mendel and Whizzer are kinda just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteschach/pseuds/niteschach
Summary: "For just a second he wishes things were different, he wishes he was born different."marvin and trina bond, whizzer and mendel don't understand.
Relationships: Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	may we talk as friends?

**Author's Note:**

> My first complete falsettos fic! (And the first fanfic I've finished in years) 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy

Marvin sighs. He isn't sure how he ended up here, sat beside Whizzer, Trina and Mendel sitting across from them. A double date. Marvin doesn't remember agreeing to this, but it's far too late to back out now.  
He stares down at his black coffee, tuning out whatever it is that Mendel is enthusiastically telling Whizzer about. He looks up at Trina, shes absently looking at Mendel, a small smile lines her face. Shes pretty, Marvin knows that.

For just a second he wishes things were different, he wishes he was born different. His only wish, a real tight knit family. Marvin wishes he could love Trina and love Jason more deeply, in a way Marvin dreamed about his own family loving him.  
Marvin looks back down at his coffee after Trina catches him staring. His reflection in the pitch black of the coffee looks at him. Hes exhaused. The coffee is still hot. It's missing something.

"Pass the sugar, please."

Marvin's eyes widen, a sense of dread washes over him. He fucked up. Trina gasps, their eyes meet. Marvin pleads a silent apology to her. Mendel and Whizzer watch the two, they don't understand. Why would they? How could they? A simple phrase that holds such meaning, such weight to the two ex-partners. Trina starts laughing, Marvin follows in suite. Their partners watch quietly, not understanding the situation but also not wanting to ruin it.

"That was a stupid thing for me to say." Marvin finally says.  
"It's alright Marv."

Marvin knows it isn't alright. He takes a sip from his plain coffee. He thinks back to that day, Trina almost in tears, begging Marvin to stay not caring that he was sleeping with a man and not even remotely attracted to her. He wishes things were different again but he feels Whizzer squeeze his hand in concern and drops that thought before it can progress.  
He loves Trina, not in the way he loves Whizzer. Not in the ways she wanted him too love her.

"Are you two alright?" Mendel cautiously asks.

Is he alright? Are they alright? Marvin looks Trina in the eyes, she smiles at him. A real smile, shes happy now, she can finally be happy. Marvin is also happy again.

"Yeah, we're good." Trina speaks.

Marvin smiles. He's still exhausted, but at least a weight is lifted from his chest, they are finally good. There's an unspoken mutual understanding between the two, most people wouldnt understand.  
  
Marvin takes another sip of his coffee, he's still exhausted, his eyes heavy. He'll deal with that later.  



End file.
